


In which Alcor dies again

by Oddaudrey



Series: Void Campaign Stories [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: A love letter to my fellow players characters whom I love, Alcor dies again and comes back again, Alternative Scenario, Amnesia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddaudrey/pseuds/Oddaudrey
Summary: An alternative scenario in which Alcor dies and is reborn again, he can no longer remember his closest friends.
Relationships: Xybis/Alcor slow-burn, if you squint there's some romantic tension
Series: Void Campaign Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699669
Kudos: 1





	In which Alcor dies again

**Author's Note:**

> To the players of the Void Campaign and the DM: love ya'll <3

An unfamiliar feeling washed over him. A sort of Déjà vu that just barely registered within his foggy mind. 

Had this strange feeling happened before? It must have, then he wouldn’t have recognized the distinct feeling of waking up in a strange place surrounded by empty thoughts. 

A brand new person, that’s what he was. Born into this world with lavender skin and bright white freckles, littering his body likes the stars do in the sky. 

He was surrounded by many unfamiliar faces. They looked devastated and relieved, like whatever sadness they felt had dissipated as soon as he laid eyes on them. Why were they so upset? He didn’t know. He didn’t know them. 

“You’re alive?” A voice from behind him called out to him, he hadn’t realized he was being held. 

He arched his head back and saw a girl, brown hair tied back in a ponytail, dressed in chainmail. She seemed to pick up on his lost expression and looked at him with concern, glancing back at the rest of the group. 

“I was so worried that you were gone forever!” Cried the pink Dragonborn in front of him, she was holding his hand, he hadn’t noticed that. 

“You were fatally struck. We all did what we could but it seemed that we’d lost you, until you started breathing again.” The Tabaxi explained to him. The Tabaxi was knowledgable and seemingly trying to help with his confusion, but there was something these people didn’t understand…He didn’t know who he was. 

“You are alright, aren’t you, speckled one?” The Lizardfolk asked, crouched close to him. 

He exchanged glances with nearly everyone in the room and he recognized none of them. 

“You with us Al? You’re looking pretty spaced out.” The dwarvish girl asked, then she shrugged, “Which is understandable being that you were dead for at least 5 minutes.” 

It was the drow elf that fully realized that something was wrong. He was off slightly farther away from the group but came closer, placing a hand on the Dragonborn’s shoulder. 

“Something is wrong.” The elf said, “Alcor, do you know who we are?” 

Alcor? That’s who these people think he is? Is that who he is? 

The newly proclaimed ‘Alcor’ slowly shook his head no. 

“W-What?” The Dragonborn’s eyes began to swell up with tears that fell onto his hand that she held, “You don’t remember us? You don’t know who I am?” 

“I’m sorry.” Alcor apologized sincerely, he wished these faces were recognizable to him, but they were truly strangers. 

Sadness encompassed the group once more. The young girl who stood close by the human buried her face in his shirt and sobbed. The Dragonborn’s grip on his hand loosened and she lowered her head. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” The Tabaxi asked.

“N-Nothing.” Alcor answered, “There’s just nothing.” 

The girl behind him tightened her grip on his shoulders, “Just try, see if anything comes back. Alcor please, we’ve all been through so much together, we can’t lose you.”

“I’m not trying to be lost.” Alcor insisted, “Really, I’m s-sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. Eat some goodberries.” The lizard shoved a hand full of berries into his face. 

“W-What?” Alcor’s already fragile mind easily became overstimulated and even more confused than before. 

With the constant barrage of questions from strangers, he felt himself grow so overwhelmed to the point he felt he might die, and then everything stopped, a weight was lifted from his chest as he arose out of his body in a spiritual form. 

Floating just a bit above the crowd, he could see his empty husk surrounded by the group. The group’s souls illuminated around him, their colors overshadowing the outlines of their body’s forms. 

“Oh, we’ve lost him again.” The dwarf said with a sigh, “I think now would be a good time to give the poor elf some space.” 

Alcor looked at hands, translucent and vaguely blue. This definitely wasn’t normal, not that he even knew what was normal to begin with. 

He kept his distance, watching as this group of strangers whisked his body away with such care that one would assume they were family. Alcor stayed within this in-between realm, this limbo, just carefully watching what he could not see before. Colors of souls, the faint voices of those aren’t living. 

One voice, in particular, urges him to return, not having much volition to do much else, he does. By the time his eyes open once more, the scenery around him is dark, it is nighttime. 

The Tabaxi from earlier was sitting beside him, in more of a squatting position that could only be comfortable for a cat, with a book in hand. His ears perked up as Alcor shifted, trying to move a piece of hair out of his face. He hadn’t even noticed that someone had taken his braid out…His hair was rather long. 

“Welcome back.” The Tabaxi greeted, “It’s nighttime now.”

“I didn’t think I was gone that long…” Alcor mused, mostly to himself. 

“Your out of body experiences last a lot longer for those around you.” The Tabaxi explained, “Do you remember anything?” 

Alcor sat up in a sitting position, resting his back on his pillows, “No, I’m sorry. It may seem strange, but all I remember is waking up surrounded by…”

“Your friends.” The Tabaxi answered for him, “They’re here for you, we all are. Even if you don’t remember it, we’re always going to be here.”

Now that the Tabaxi was leaning in closer to him, Alcor got the strange urge to pet the Tabaxi’s fuzzy ears. It seems that his body moved faster than his thoughts and he was already doing it!

The Tabaxi’s eyes widened. 

“I…Uh.” Alcor retracted his hand, he didn’t really know what to say. Should he apologize for invading the Tabaxi’s space? 

The Tabaxi seemed more calm, like Alcor’s unconscious action was something familiar. 

“You’re alright.” The Tabaxi assured, “I’m going to get Xybis.”

“Who’s Xybis?” Alcor asked. He may have asked the wrong thing. 

“She’s…Someone who should be here with you right now.” The Tabaxi answered, making his way out of the door. 

“Who are you?” Alcor continued to question, he desperately wanted answers.

“Rain in Summer.” The Tabaxi replied, and then swiftly left, disappearing into the dark shadows of the open door. 

Alcor fiddled with his hair, brushing it to one side with his hand, just waiting for Xybis to arrive…And she did. 

It was the pink Dragonborn from earlier, this time wearing a silky nightgown. In her hands was a small book. She tentatively sat down next to him, looking far more afraid than he was. 

He wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t know how. He didn’t know who she was or who he was, but something inside of him just instinctually wanted to help in any way he could. Before he could say anything, she spoke. 

“You once told me not to be sad if you ever forgot who you were, that you would find your way back to me, somehow…I never actually thought it would happen.” She said, “In your circumstances, your memories may never fully return to you…Your memories are precious to you, because you have so little. You always have. So I made this for you, and I held onto it after we lost you.” 

She slid the book into his lap, and as he opened it he saw something that surprised him. Beautifully detailed illustrations of himself and everyone he saw around him. Mementos of adventures, drawings and notes of unforgettable moments that he had forgotten. 

She had made this for him, so he would never truly forget. 

“You wrote something in it the day I gave it to you. Maybe it’s worth reading?” She turned to a small envelope glued to the back of the book. Inside was a piece of paper, folded up, ready for him to discover. 

He took it out and read it quietly to himself. 

…

_“So fate had its eyes on you once more and the Goddess of Aether has pulled you out of your grave…_

_I am sorry to say that the life you’ve once lived is gone forever, those memories will never truly return, they only come in vague nostalgic flashes…_

_But that doesn’t have to be the end. You are not alone. You do not have to wander this world alone, gazing at the stars, because there’s plenty of people who are happy to gaze with you._

_Zero has been a loyal friend to you since the very beginning. She is strong, but very kind. She has survived much suffering and yet despite it all, is very determined to be there for you when you need it. You must be there for her._

_Rain is intelligent and has always been eager to lend a helping hand, and a soft ear! You may be surprised that a mysterious Tabaxi such as him enjoys pets between the ears, but don’t be afraid! You may find yourself petting him without thinking._

_Apsu is a wonderful, loving lizard. She is very maternal and has treated everyone like family from the beginning. She has a desire to care for those she thinks needs it the most. Do not deny her berries, they are very tasty!_

_Mina is as musically gifted as they come. Though she may be little, she is fierce. She has her very own style and cares not of what others say! You should continue to learn from her confidence, and she will always be happy to play music with you._

_Everett may seem standoffish and brooding, but he has always meant well. Believe it or not, he is a scholar! You will see hints of his past as a teacher come and go. He trusts you, he’s protected you and he will continue to do so. And no, sadly you are not related by blood despite the similar hair, but I believe he is still a brother nonetheless._

_Quibb is a sweet girl who deserves everything good. I hope you can continue to be there for her._

_Steiner has always been there for you and has taken care of you in your time of need. You should be proud that you helped save him when you first met._

_Ethnir can teach you more about elves and help you connect with them, but do not expect to fit in, your place is with him and the family you’ve found._

_Xybis is an artist as well as a work of art. She is powerful yet gentle. She is sweet beyond words, beautiful beyond comprehension. She has gifted you with so much since meeting her, and I hope you can continue to be there for her. She is a valuable part of your life, someone who you can not afford to lose. Be there for her. Protect her. Do not shy away from showing your appreciation._

_There are many people you have met that are unforgettable, and it is sad that you are reading this now._

_But Aether has helped your existence continue for a reason, you are meant to be here._

_Create new memories, but keep the old in spirit._

_~Alcor”_

Alcor closed the book and sat quietly. These words were passionate. He did not remember writing it, but they clearly came from him. 

He wished he could force his mind to recall the beautiful memories depicted in the book, but he couldn’t. He’d give anything to have them return, but they would. 

He looked up at Xybis and she had already begun to grow teary-eyed once more, and he began to tear up as well. A strange instinctive reaction, could this be some semblance of his past self? Or is everything he once was just a shadow. 

“I know you’re confused, but we all want to be here for you.” Xybis said, brushing his hair with her clawed hands, “We don’t care if you don’t remember us, we still want to be your friend. 

Alcor glanced down at what she was doing. She was carefully braiding his hair, just as he always had.

“I’ll always be here for you.” Xybis told him. 

She let his newly braided hair rest on his shoulder. It felt so nostalgic. 

“I want to be here for you too.” Alcor said. He didn’t quite understand why he said it, but he meant it. 

They sat like that until sunrise. Xybis pointing out her illustrations and describing the story to Alcor. He sat there completely mesmerized by the adventures they had together. 

It was only until the rest got up that morning that they found Xybis sound asleep by Alcor’s side, him still flipping through the pages with a smile on his face. 

Once he found the visitors at the door, he waved at them happily.


End file.
